Job 0 - I Accept The Job!
Intro Job 0 - I Accept The Job! is the first chapter of the first Volume of "My "Job" in another World". Despite some people can considerate it as "another work that use the hero that go to another world" here the story is a little differend since you are not send for be an hero but for be something else. Chapter see what the network is offering today ... this not ... not even this... and I can’t accept this one... Like every day I was in front of my computer looking for a job offer to apply but as usual who offers work ask too high standards. kind of sense has this offer ... does it require graduate people to deliver parcels and letters? Since when do you must be graduated for read an address and leave there what you have to deliver? Sometimes I just don’t understand people... you say you want to hire but then you go searching people too much skilled for that job, wasting out completely their skills and talent. try this other site, maybe I find a job worthy of this definition. By browsing the new site I saw ads of every type ... companies looking for accountants, I'm not an accountant then I exclude it ... a couple of law firms that offer apprenticeships, I’m not a lawyer so I can’t… do not have a degree in law ... a call to be hired at court, exclude because they require knowledge in law ... a company that produces video games looking for staff? This as an offer seems interesting but I wonder what they ask as skills... *Be a Video Gamer *Be ready to work in teams with variable deadlines *Be ready to have multiple roles if necessary *Know at least another language *Have programming skills do not look so bad as basic requirements ... I'm a gamer, I don’t have problems working in a group or alone with or without deadlines, I can probably cover multiple or different roles, because my mother it's Italian and my dad is half American and half French I know three languages... hmm, the programming skills will be a problem as I almost don’t know a single string of code but it's always better to try rather than ignore. That said I sent my resume to the mail and waited for the answer that came about four days later, in the reply I was informed of when and where have the interview ... hope to be hired, I'm tired of living with my parents, and at my age is somewhat depressing. On the set day I went to the place ... at the entrance to the building where I had to have the interview, there were at least five other people besides me and when was the moment all of us together went inside. After arrived the floor where we had to hold the interview, they lead us into a room with one of those long office desks that is usually used in rooms where meetings are held, on the walls were hanging framed articles of their products ... quite self-celebratory ... After a few minutes of waiting a person entered the room, he was about 39 years old and dressed in casual clothes with glasses and short hair ... this person told us to sit whenever we wanted and then distributed some written tests saying that before the interview they wanted to let do that, nothing really difficult, just some questions with multiple answers ... so, after divided them, the man left the room leaving us fill that questionnaire. After around 30 minutes, the door opened and the man of before came back and made a little talk with each of us, he didn’t let the other get out while talking to us individually this because he wanted to make the interview more friendly as possible and I have to admit that that wasn’t a bad idea. When we thought it was over, that man suddenly stopped, we were obviously disconcerted ... some of us started looking around thinking that this was supposed to be a kind of "final joke" to lighten the minds and help relieve the tension however when we approached him one of us noticed that he weren’t making a single move and this also included his chest ... when we breathe the lungs swell so consequently the chest swells or the belly swells if the chest can’t... however there was no movement and looking out the window we noticed that even the surrounding environment was blocked, in practice the time had stopped and we were the only ones who could move. While we were all baffled by the situation, the door opened and from there came a boy whose clothing made us somewhat perplexed as it was not "in line" with the environment we were in ... it was about 25 years old, it had blond hair with dark tanks giving an impression of dyed hairs, green eyes and long dark pants combined with a white open blouse with long sleeves that where rolled up till to the elbows and did not wear shoes... while he walked quietly into the room we watched him ... morning gentlemen ... I can imagine that right now you have different questions cross your mind and I’ll try to answer to all of them but first I’d like that all of you can sit where you were before and take some time to listen to a proposal I have for you… At these simple words, the only thing we decided to do was listen him and we sat all where we were before the time stopped. you for your cooperation and I promise that I’ll not take less time as possible. But look at him ... there, sitting on the other side of the table as if it was perfectly normal ... name is Nukhe and I am the divinity of the travels and adventurers of another world and I’m here to offer you a job. Wait a minute, we come here for an interview for a job and then someone who claims to be a god appear and offer us a job?... there is something wrong with that. sorry, what do you mean with “I’m here to offer you a job”? Bravo, no other question was more right at that moment... the situation is getting more and more absurd, and if we don’t have some explanation we risk going crazy ... why he’s looking at me like that? It's not that he's reading my thoughts... right? explain everything ... you have to know that the universe is vast and consists of an infinite number of galaxies with as many planets and as many pantheons of gods that govern them. Each pantheon has its own set of rules and is totally independent but there are common rules that all of us respect ... so to be clear I'm not part of the pantheon of this world but of another one... Galaxies? Pantheons of gods? After getting up from my bed I ended up in some kind of fantasy story? Not that fantasy genre is something that I dislike... situation is the following ... in my world there were various “problems” and still are present that unfortunately have led to the death of several people, the main problem is that we gods have calculated that the human race will fall drastically in the next few centuries until will definitely disappear from our world and this is a circumstance that we can’t afford, for this reason, with the permission of the local gods, we take the decision of "recruit" humans from other galaxies and then bring them to my world ... if you accept you will have benefits and will come to speak to you in detail the job in your home of what will happen to you. if we did not accept it? forget everything and continue your life as it is now ... obviously one of you will have the work in this company while the others will have to look for another job. This is a “nice story”, but it’s not an easy decision ... if it was all true then there would be a full chance of living a new life away from this damn world but I don’t feel it cut all my bonds, I think it’s better to do some questions ... I might be interested but I’d like to ask a couple of things before make any decision... (Me) before that I want to know what kind of joke is this! You are a god? Time has stopped? I came here to find a job not for play this absurd “drama”. (One of the present for the interview) understand ... and I guess that others also think that this is a joke so I'll show you that I'm not lying. (Nukhe) *Snap * I don’t understand ... he ended saying he would give us evidence and then snap his fingers, just what ... At that moment the walls and the ceiling began to disappear, leaving in their place an infinite sea of clouds, trying to look out and looking down we could see the earth and the city beneath us. trick but I don’t fall for some projections. you think so then it will not be difficult for you to step outside. Sure. Strong of what he was saying, the sceptic went to the edge and after extending outside his foot he fell forward screaming like there was no tomorrow. Immediately we all faced and saw, though for a short time, our "interview partner" dropped below. Worried we turned to Nukhe who was calm ... worry, once the distance between him and the ground will be some hundred yards I’ll stop him and bring it back here. And that can from where the hell went out? you be so kind to open that window? While all the others were frozen by what was happening I went to the window and open it, and it was at that moment that I saw through the windows the normal landscape. I stood there in front of the window for a moment noticing the silence of the freezing of time and then in the distance I started to hear something ... the…? coming. do you mean he is coming? the sense that he is dropping nearby. After said this, we all faced from the windows and began to look up in the hope of seeing it and then, after a couple of minutes, he appeared. you be so kind to slow him a little? you scared that I’ll not be able to stop him before he crash on the ground? most likely thing is that he gets a heart attack, if he starts slowing down maybe he may calm down a little. At my request he simply made a nod with his head ... simply looking at him we were able to understand that he was falling with less speed until it stopped and slowly levitating towards us. After having retrieved it and sitting him on a chair we started talking to each other. would say that as a demonstration it was a bit too "strong." (Unknown 1) is pure madness! (Unknown 2) interested, as far as I know, there may be some dance benefits. (Me) completely crazy if you're thinking of accepting his proposal. (Unknown 1) would ask him a couple of simple questions and then decide later and since you seem the only one concerned, the honor belongs to you. (Unknown 3) me? (Me) you are the only one who is really interested in his offer. ... Nukhe, right? (Me) ask me whatever you want. (Nukhe) said that those who accept will be transferred as "colonists" to another world, what we would like to know is what kind of world it would be and what benefits we could get if we were to accept the “job”. (Me) me think ... for what concern the world is something you would call medieval fantasy where there is magic, non-human races like demons and dragons and the like ... regarding the benefits for those who accept is possible choice between a special power, a talent or a piece of equipment like a weapon or armor of your choice ... if someone don’t match certain physical standards such as he is too old, his body will be decomposed and rebuilt so that it respects the parameters, for use the previous example the person will be rejuvenated ... you can also ask to become any invented person of a video game, manga or an anime getting all his capabilities. (Nukhe) the work also means completely cut all the bonds with this world? (Unknown 2) really, when you transfer, you can bring whatever you want, if you bring a phone you can use it to communicate with anyone who live here, but only with the ones that know your “job”... but there will be some changes and limitations which you can avoid if you decide to turn your phone into your bonus but it's not something I would recommend ... I almost forgot, to facilitate your integration you will be given the most popular language information both spoken and written so you don’t have to go around searching a teacher for learn that. (Nukhe) understand ... (Me) After Nukhe answered the questions I looked at my companions and clearly saw that they had no intention of accepting the offer but I was interested but still needed some time to reflect. interested but I need a little time to reflect on a couple of things. and you guys? are you interested? C’mon guys, this is an opportunity that happens once in a lifetime, if you refuse it now you will not be able to do something like that again. understand, it's a shame, in this case I can put things in place and erase your memory ... except yours obviously, since you're interested ... when you want to talk to me again you only need to say my name and when and where I can come ... my dear Mr. Alexander Walker. O_O make that face, I'm still a god so it's normal for me to know who I'm talking to. After snapping all the walls and the ceiling came back and in an instant all came back to their place as nothing happened, looking around I saw my companions were all in their place and from their reaction it was possible to understand that their memory had been altered. About a week later I received the news that I had not been selected and so I decided a date for the meeting between me, my parents, my brother and Nukhe ... so time passed and the day of the meeting came, Nukhe appeared from a hole in the air that he created in the room and came in with no trouble between the amazement of my family. morning everyone. Welcome. suppose you want to give me an answer. have other questions and then I’ll decide based on the answers. ask and I’ll give an answer to any of your questions. example, I would like to know if I can put some kind of conditions to what can be limited or not. ... well, if these "conditions" are reasonable then it is possible otherwise I will have to refuse them and stay with the limits that we decided. you have anything to ask? Turning to my family I saw the discomfort and not knowing how to behave but then my dad took some courage and spoke. apologize but ... what kind of risks could my son encounter in this “job”? (My dad) being a fantasy world there will be monsters against whom to fight, nobles who abuse of their power and such things ... since he has no fighting skills I will give him basic abilities so that he can defend himself from the beginning but after that it will come to him if avoid a conflict or just jump in it. (Nukhe) rest assured that I'm not going to look for trouble. (Alexander) what kind of conditions did you want to propose? (Nukhe) really complicated... * I would like my body to be rejuvenated and adjusted using the excess mass as a distributed equally as some type of boost between all my physical and non-physical skills. * Whatsapp works as active bridge so through that I can be contacted at any time but I can only make calls, not receive them. * I can’t send normal messages but I can send video and audio files via whatsapp. * The map function is modified, it allows me to see both the interior and the exterior of the buildings and various areas but it only shows me the places where I have been obscuring the rest, like in the video games where you discover the map by walking, of course if I find the map of something this will be added to that of the phone. * The phone's memory have no limits and can be recharged with any kind of power. Personally, I think these are not so terrible. (Alexander) ............. They are all reasonable but I have to talk with the chief. (Nukhe) Fortunately the thing about the language is something already fixed, if one of us is sent to another country in this world there is always the chance to meet someone who speaks your own language but if you talk about moving to another world, the odds become virtually non-existent. what concern your body's reconstruction, do you have any preferences or you leave it to us? don’t make me a girl, I personally have no interest in changing sex. you think about something to bring with you? Food, tools and stuff like that. I'm sure I want to bring these. At these words I got up and took in my room what I wanted to bring with me ... do you have got there? are my knives, as you can see each one has more than one function, this can for example be used as a hammer or as a clamp, this clamp has a saw in the handle ... rather curious choice, you can explain it plan is mainly to keep them separate but then once arrived there create a tool merging the 3 of them for create a single thing with all their function... for example this does not have a good blade opposite to this while instead this one have a good file while the others do not have it. The 3 thing I showed were 3 pocket multifunction tools: *The first one is a normal Swiss knife with a knife, a saw, something for open cans, aprons, bottle opener, cross-head screwdriver, a removable tweezers, a kind of thin and slim blade, and finally a kind of toothpick that I never understood exactly what it is. * The second is a pocket clamp with other accessories such as a saw, a blade, a cross-head screwdriver and a line one, a file with the end that can also be a screwdriver, and finally a single piece that can be used both as openers and bottle opener. * The third is a multi-function hammer with blade, bottle opener, a saw with a tip that can work as screwdriver, on one side a file and finally the hammer head that can also be used to remove the nails and can be opened by removing the safety catch making possible use that as a clamp. your intention is to turn these tools into a single multifunctional tool with the same capacity as the sum of everything ... what about your bonus what do you want? would like a power called "Strenghthening Workshop." heard and by the name seems more a tool than a power. is a power that analyzes the target and then, through a video game like status interface, it allows you to boost the target even by evolving it, obviously you can’t transform things but simply evolve them by changing them to higher quality ... a human can become a super human and not change race ... it seems you have reflected on what you wanted, you planned it on paper? course, better than having incomplete theory, it's on my pc. you do not mind, I'll take a look, but know that I'll have to change it if I see things I'm not convinced of. problem, I only have a small and simple question. feel free to ask what you want. I’ll leave this world, I’ll be able to only talk with them via phone and I’ll not be able to talk with them face to face, right? This is something that makes me sad, despite I have some fight with them they are always my family. this I'm not sure if I can give you an answer, because in this case it depends on both my boss and that of this world ... see. best, they may be allowed to come for a fixed number of times at year, for example 1 time every 2 month or up to 10 times a year and for special occasions such as your wedding or birthday, of course the stay would be at your discretion ... however, in the worst case they might say no and therefore keep the contacts by phone only. this case I can only hope for better. you decided to accept it? I need a couple of days to decide what take with me. this case ... today is Thursday ... I'll be back Wednesday night to take you away, okay? be ready. That being said, he disappeared before our eyes and in the following days my family tried to make me change my mind but after a couple of days gave up and helped me to prepare for the better and finally, arrived on the appointed day, Nukhe made his appearance and seeing me ready he opened a circular portal on the floor where I jumped and faint. Navigation * Story Hub * Next Chapter Job 1 - New Body And First Encounter * Home Category:Chapter Category:1